Blood Lust
by Gemstone and Star Mage
Summary: CHAPTER ONE - A mysterious woman appears and searches for something... Could Link be the one?


**Rated for language and other stuff.**

BLOOD LUST   
By: Joyce (Gemstone) and Victoria (Star Mage) 

Dark chocolate eyes scanned the near empty market, searching. The owner of the beautiful eyes scowled in frustration. 

_'Damn it! Where is he? The Oracle said he would be easy to spot...'_ The owner smiled remembering the conversation that sent her to the mortal realm. 

_"Lady Joyce. I have summoned thee to the Altar"_   
_A beautiful young woman with flowing ebony hair bowed deeply before a man with glowing eyes._   
_"Anything you desire my lord, your servant will bring thee. Do you require a little.... excitement?"_   
_The man smiled. "No Lady. Though I might take you up on that later. I called you here because I'm afraid it is time for..."_   
_The woman frowned._   
_"For what my Lord?"_   
_"For a new King."_

The young woman sighed. Yes, a millennia had past, and the present King had been pointed out by a Hunter. It was time for a new ruler for the sake of safety. But who was the boy the King had selected as his predecessor? Where was he? The woman clutched her cloak tighter around her. _Hmph. Some King he'll make. Can't even show up when he's supposed to._

The woman's stomach growled. She was so hungry, for she hadn't eaten since leaving the Realm. She searched the market for something edible. Food was everywhere, yet she couldn't have any for fear of revealing herself. She sighed and, spotting and apple stand, held her left hand out and gestured. An apple flew off the cart and into her awaiting palm. She took a bite, easily slicing into the skin of the fruit. _Sigh... it's not what I want, but it'll have to do._

The woman walked around the market of Hyrule Castle town, searching for the boy that was supposed to be the new King. As she walked past a group of boys, one of them pointed at her and whispered something to his friends. They followed her, and cornered her. One of them tapped her on the shoulder. She turned. 

"Can I... help you boys?" she asked warily. 

"Sure can lady. Nice curves. How 'bout a kiss babe?" The boy pushed her against a wall, and leaned in. The lady just smiled. "I don't think so." The boy scowled. "No one says no to me!" "I believe I just did." the girl said smiling. The boy drew back his hand to smack her, but she caught his wrist and twisted his arm. "Ahhhh! What the hell is your problem lady!?! Boys! Get her!" 

The girl tossed the boy away and turned to face the two other boys approaching. Once rushed at her, but she stepped aside, and slammed her elbow into his back. He crumpled to the floor. The last boy stepped back a little, but came running at her. He drew back his fist, but she got to him first. She stared straight into his eyes, and her pupils glowed purple for a moment. The boy stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes reflected the color. The girl walked up to the paralyzed boy, and put her hand in front of him. It glowed a dark purple, and she pushed it forward. The boy flew back into a wall, and fell unconscious. 

"Tut tut boys. Don't you know it's not nice to pick on a girl?" 

* 

Link left the Bombchu Shoppe, his satchel heavy from a new purchase. He turned a corner, and saw a group of boys attacking a breathtaking girl. He stepped forward to protect her, but something told him she could take care of herself. He was right. He watched as she twisted the first boys arm, and render him unconscious. He watched as she elbowed the second one, and somehow blew the third and final one back. 

Link stared, and blinked. "Well. I guess she didn't need my help..." The woman's ears pricked up. She turned to him, and approached. "And she's got GREAT hearing too." 

The woman stared at him hard. "Did you see me? DID YOU!?!" 

Link squirmed under the intense glare, but managed to stutter back "N-no. I swear!" 

The woman glared. "You lie! I'll kill you!!" Her eyes glowed again, and stared at Link. His eyes reciprocated the glow, but his eyelids twitched. He struggled and blinked. His eyes returned to normal as he opened them again. He looked at the girl and shouted. "What do you think you're playing at lady!?! I'm telling you I didn't see anything!!" The woman didn't answer, but just gaped openly at him. She couldn't believe it! He just shook off her magic like it was nothing! Then she remembered something. 

_"The Chosen One will withstand your power with the blink of an eye."_

This man must be the new King! 

**R+R**   



End file.
